


Cuddles

by kogitsunemaru



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and william being the super smart gay boy he always is, dantalion being a big dork like he always is, just mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogitsunemaru/pseuds/kogitsunemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a short fluffy ficlet where Dantalion and William are cuddling. Dantalion being a mega dork and idiot (like he usually is), and William putting up with what comes out of the dork's mouth but adding his own sassy comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

"Mmm," William snuggles further into his boyfriend, Dantalion, contentment spreading over him, "This is nice."

Dantalion smirks, a hearty chuckle coming out of him, "Of course it is, you are lying with the most handsome man in the world!"

A flicker of annoyance spreads over William's face, and he punches Dantalion in the shoulder lightly. Dantalion lets out a surprised "Hey!", but doesn't say much more as William settles over his chest. William looks up, a slight pout of annoyance on his face.

"Can we just cuddle without you saying something stupid for one second," William says, making somewhat of an exasperated sound.

Dantalion thinks about this for a moment, running his fingers through William's hair idly. Dantalion had learned after dating William for so long that the smaller boy craved contact; he liked to be cuddled, hugged, and kissed many times throughout the course of a day, even if his outer exterior didn't always show it.

Dantalion pulled William's annoyed face towards his, pressing small kisses all over his boyfriend's face. William tried to resist it, by trying to move his face away, but he gave up when Dantalion started pressing light kisses on his lips.

William sighed on gave in, slowly kissing Dantalion back. They made-out casually for a few minutes, and when William tried to do more, Dantalion pulled away. Dantalion smirked when William whined, hugging the smaller boy tightly to his chest.

Dantalion sighed happily, "I'm so lucky to have the cutest boyfriend in the world!"

William blushed lightly, "You're a dork Dantalion Huber."

Dantalion smiled, moving his face into William's neck and nuzzled it lightly, while pressing light kisses along his neck. William sighed happily, even smiling as he wrapped his arms around Dantalion.

Dantalion was an idiot, a dork, cocky, and other things as well, but he had his cute and nice side as well. As William smiled and kissed Dantalion's head, he treasured the fact that he was the only person that saw this side of Dantalion Huber.


End file.
